Serendipity?
by TheBlithesomeOne
Summary: Jack tells him and Rose's story decades later, watch the untold story of the not-so-fairytale-like lives of our favorite lovers.
1. Prologue

**So here's the new story, I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who's put up with me. You know who you are, anyway. I've been thinking about this story since I don't know I started this site. At least when I read the archive, so… Read, Review, and All that Jazz. -~Camille~- (P.S It's not that great, but please read. It get's better. ) **

** Prologue**

"Hey Watson, you wouldn't happen to have a lighter?" said Harold (Harry) Fitzpatrick to Jack Dawson now known as "Frank" Watson in his solid Brooklyn accent. Jack or "Frank" looked up to his friend, plunged his hand in his pocket. Digging for a lighter, his distinguished fingers picked up the lighter in shaking hands and somehow tossed it over to Harry. "Frank" and Harry always smuggled cigarettes into the, "Jefferson Gables: Home for the Assisted Living".

"Here," said "Frank". Harold lit his cigarette, taking a few puff before letting it hang from his lower lip. He held his cards close; Harold had learned long before never to play Poker with Frank. They were just playing a simple game of, "Go Fish". Frank chuckled,

"Look at us a couple of old geezers playing cards." Frank's lips curled into a half smile.

"Yep Older Geezers, now you have any Queen's?"

"Nope, go fish. Would you turn on the television? My niece is on."

"You do it." Frank grumbled, as he collected his cards.

"Bastard," Harry muttered. As he reached for the remote, clicking on the television they saw the bright face of Charlotte Fitzpatrick. Frank had met her a few times when Harold's family came to visit on Christmas. She was wrapping up her bit,

"Damn it! I missed it." Frank smirked as he played with his cards.

"Well are you still playing or not?" Harold turned his attention back to the game.

"Any Nine's?" Jack shook his head.

"Nope, go fish." The Television was still on, blaring as the new Lady came on.

"-Lovett claims that the "Heart of the Ocean" was NOT found in the search of Hockley's room. However…" Frank straightened, while Harry gave him a look,

"Frank what are you…"

"Turn that up Harry." Harry obeyed,

"Mr. Lovett can you tell what was found in the search?" A voice came in as well a picture of a younger man holding phone up against his ear.

"Well Barbara…"

"Ms. Cramer." She corrected,

"Ms. Cramer, we found a drawing. This one to be exact, right here and my team has preserved it to its original form. The Camera then shifted to a very familiar picture, the drawing. The drawing he had made many decades ago of a nude Rose,

"_Jack I want you to draw me like of your French girls, wearing this."_

"_Alright,"_

"_Jack I want you to draw me wearing only this."_

"What's up with you?" Harry asked hardly concerned.

"Well I'll be damned…"

**So what did you think? Like it, hate it? Review! Anyway, I know the dialogue isn't exactly like the movie. But I wanted it to be different.**


	2. Chapter 1

**OK, sorry for the delay I really am sorry, I suck I know. So please, enjoy and criticize. I'd love some critic. **

**Reviews: **

**Anonymous Reviewer: Thank you, I hadn't though of that. Really clever, I didn't see "Revolutionary Road" but I've heard good things. The ending's really depressing of course but, Thanks for reviewing! **

**Loves2Write34: Ha-ha Thanks don't worry I won't but the title may be a bit confusing. I explain the titles on my profile, if you want to check it out there, go ahead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

"It's a Jailbreak Harry! I'm getting out of here! Finally no more of this shit they call food..." said Frank as the nurse wheeled him into the room, only to find the telivision still on with Harry asleep in the old armchair. I speckle of saliva hanging from their lips. He lightly shoved Harry's shoulder,

"Wuzzgoinon?" he slurred groggily, Frank chuckled at his friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder, while Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes,

"What's so important Frank that you had to wake me up? What-" 'Frank' interjected,

"Harry, these three years in this hellhole..." The nurse shot him a look, he rolled his eyes in response.

"I just wanted to say thanks for making my time here bearable, you're a great friend." He said patting him on the back, Harry cracked a smile and pulled him into a hug.

"Eh, it's nothing, you're only going for one special." Harry knew that the televison station had called, Charlotte had called in and told him right before Barbara Cramer had called Frank. Frank pulled away, and gave his friend a puzzled look.

"Charlotte called." he said, Frank nodded understanding. They spent their last few hours together talking about various things, then there was a horn.

"Mr. Watson the car's here," said the Nurse Jackie, meaning it was time to go to the Station. She wheeled him to the the white van that would take them to the, "News Number Five: with Barbara Cramer" station. Harry followed close behind,

"It was fun," said Frank shaking his hand, Harry nodded.

"Geez Frank, you get famous and decide to leave me for dirt. What a great friend you are." He said with the traces of sarcasm in his voice, Frank laughed. But he knew deep down, that he wasn't going to be seeing his friend for a very long time.

"Yeah, yeah see you old man."

"Jackass," muttered Harry,

"Dickhead," Frank called out as he was being helped into the Van.

"Son of a Bitch, oh and tell Charlotte I said, 'Hello'."

"Will do!" He called back, looking back on Harry Fitzpatrick for what he knew would be the last time. He knew seeing the portrait on the Television was a sign from Rose. She wanted him to go claim it, to make her proud. The low hum of the Van slowly made Frank drowsy,

"I'm coming Rose..." he muttered.

* * *

><p>OK, I know it wasn't that great, but like I said "Critic" is welcomed. <em>Jusqu'à la fois prochaine, lisez et passez en revue. Camille<em>


End file.
